


Nightmare

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Anthroverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from Lonetail's story. In which she has a nightmare and discovers something startling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Lonetail's eyes opened to a blood red, star speckled sky and black earth. Crows were calling in the distance. She her head swam as she tried to take a step foreward. She pitched her arms out to catch her balance, stump of a tail flicking upwards in attempt to do the same. Black creatures began clawing their way up from the earth, seeming to be made of pitch. She looked down at her paws. They were stained. She lifted one up in disgust, watching the pitch drip off. Her attention was drawn back to the creatures as they got further to the surface. One of them noticed her and snarled, clawing harder to get out. They were now taking shape. They looked like cats, but they were larger than her and constantly dripping blackness.  
Her fur bristled and she took a few cautious steps back. It felt like she was sinking into the pitch as she moved. Fear rose further in her chest. She turned away from the pitch creatures and broke into a run. The ground under her grew even stickier and continued to pull her under no matter how hard she fought. The creatures had no such hindered and were quickly upon her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The creatures all formed into one and began to take on a more defined figure.  
The pitch dripped away steadily, revealing him. Her eyes were wide and tears began forming. "No. Not again. You can not have me!" She screeched and lashed out with her claws extended. Where she tore, pitch dripped and reformed the skin. Her claws were stained black. She lashed out again and again as he grabbed her, roughly forcing her down on the ground. One of his hands grabbed her wrists and held them above her head and the other explored her body. She screeched again. She felt herself sinking. The last thing she saw before everything went black was his sick, twisted smile.  
She stayed in the black for a while. It was terrifying. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she felt nothing. Then suddenly a bright light shown in front of her. The world flipped upside down and she fell, landing on her knees with a splash. She looked around, blinking at the sudden light.  
There was a gently sloping hill to her right and densely forested area to her left. Everything here shimmered with starlight. Gentle mist swirled around the trees and creek she was kneeling in. She forced herself to her feet and wobbled unsteadily. The rounded pebbles on the creek bed felt soothing on her tarnished paws. She looked down at herself, watching the pitch drip away and disappear. She was clean again, for the most part. Her belly fur was still stained. This unsettled her. But what unsettled her more was that she knew this territory.  
"Starclan, why?! Why must you make me relive that?!" She demanded, letting out an anguished cry a second later, unable to fight the waves of emotions that washed over her. She buried her face in her paws. Mist began enveloping her in a cool embrace. A soft voice echoed from all around  
"We didn't." It said simply. Lonetail already knew that. Of course she did. This wasn't the first time she'd had this nightmare, and it wouldn't be the last. The only thing different now was that Starclan had pulled her out of it instead of her waking up in her nest, covered in sweat.  
She kept her head in her paws as the mist drew away and a soft breeze swept across her. "Lonetail, please look at me." the voice said, now from in front of her. She lowered her paws and looked at the starry figure of her mentor. He was gentle and kind as he had been in life.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened. If there was any way I could have prevented it I would have." He said, sadness and sympathy in his eyes. Lonetail couldn't muster up the strength to argue, or even glare at him. His words were true. While starclan could predict the future to a certain degree, they were certainly not in control of what happened. So instead of getting angry, she padded out of the creek and embraced him. He held her as she cried, as he had done when she was just an apprentice.  
She cried until she couldn't muster any more tears, then looked herself over again. Her belly fur was still stained, while the rest of her body had been completely cleansed. "Oh no." she whispered, eyes widening.  
"I'm so sorry." Maplemask whispered, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. With that the starry scene in front of her dissipated and she awoke.


End file.
